Soul Calibur: Stories of The Unnoticed
by Nevfx
Summary: We have all played Soul Calibur, at least once. We probably all know the stories of the now famous characters. However, there were many other people who played there parts, not only in those legendary peoples tales...Read on, FanFic Authors, read on.
1. Chapter 1: Reily, Swordsman

**Soul Calibur FanFic by Nevfx  
**

Stories of Original Characters

_Chapter One: Reily, Swordsman_

We have all heard, and experienced ourselves, the tales of the characters of Soul Calibur. Many are connected, and all are filled with drama and tragedy along the way.

But we do not hear about the normal warriors, those who also hear about the tales of the two legendary swords, Soul Edge and Soul Calibur. They also travel, seeking either of the blades. Some fear the tales, and the swords themselves, and wish to avoid them, some fear the swords, and wish to prevent any from acquiring them.

However, many want them for themselves, and would cut down any who get in there way.

One such person was a young man by the name of Reily. Reily was fascinated by swords, and was constantly seeking more information regarding the "strongest" sword, as he believed there must be one sword better the rest. Reily came from a poor background, living in the port town of Solde. His physical looks were nothing special, messy brown hair, blue eyes. He always wore loose clothes, as, according to him, this allowed for more movement during battle, despite the fact he had never been in a battle in his life, or seen one, to be honest.

Reily's story begins on a seemingly normal day. He wakes up at his usual time, half past seven in the morning, to train. He takes his practice sword (that's basically a piece of wood cut into the shape of a sword), went outside, and began swinging it. Reily tries to imitate what he believes to be the life of the swordsman. He is essentially, a wannabe.

Reily's parents worry for there son. He seems to have no ambition, he only wants to fight. So they were worried to near death when a man carrying a heavy blade and a burden no one knows of arrives in Solde, a man named Siegfried.

Reily was walking around the market of Solde, "hunting for possible threats to the town", when he first came across Siegfried. He was in awe of how he effortlessly carried his blade, and how he always seemed serious.

"Wow!" Reily said, as he approached the swordsman. Siegfried did not look up.

Reily walked up to Siegfried, examining his sword. It was bigger then his little practice stick, and had some weird engravings.

"H-Hello?" Reily said, approaching the man. "Who are you?"

Siegfried ignored him. He looked deep in thought, a man not to be disturbed. No one, except you Soul Calibur fans of course, could possible know what troubled him, and how it was quite possibly more important than anything Reily could be worried and concerned about.

"Er...hello?" Reily tried again. "I only want to know your name. I mean-"

"Siegfried."

"Huh?"

Reily was not expecting any answer, if he was honest with himself, which is something he not normally is, if _I_ am honest.

"Oh," Reily regained his composure. "Why brings you to Solde? Surely someone who can use that kind of sword would be fighting in a tournament or something?"

It was a short while before Siegfried answered. He did not even look up at Reily.

"You would not understand it...it is to much for someone so young to comprehend."

"Oh..."

Reily was speechless. Siegfried was not accepting Reily's invitation for a conversation, and he seemed to be answering him only because if he did not, Reily would annoy him.

"Where did you get that sword? I have never seen anything like that, and I read all sorts of books on swords-"

"Books are not enough to learn about swords," Siegfried finally looked up at Reily. "You need first-hand experience to call yourself a fighter."

Siegfried looked carefully at Reily, as if examining him, almost reading his thoughts, reading him, like a book.

"Do you really want to know what I am doing here?"

"Yes," Reily answered, immediately.

Siegfried looked back onto the floor, then at his sword. He then looked back up at Reily.

"Because I must stop the Azure Knight, or else this land shall be in danger."

"Azure Knight?"

"Yes...he is a true nightmare to the world, and I, personally, am done with nightmares..."

They were both silent. Reily sat down next to Siegfried. He noticed he seemed tired and battle worn. It was then when Reily had an idea.

"Why don't you rest at my house, tonight? You seem exhausted."

Siegfried contemplated for a moment. He did not want to stay in one place for to long, but Reily was right, Siegfried was exhausted.

"OK then." Siegfried stood up. "What is your name?"

"Reily."

"Reily? If I am correct, that means courageous in Gaelic, no?"

"Yes, I think so. This way, Sir Siegfried!"

Reily, filled with excitement, lead Siegfried back to his home.

This was just the beginning. More is to come for Reily and Siegfried.

AN:

This was just a short opening chapter. All other chapters are going to longer, maybe 5 pages worth. 5 pages in OpenOffice writer, default setting, anyway.

**PLEASE COMMENT! I CANNOT MAKE THIS FIC BETTER WITHOUT COMMENTS FROM YOU!!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

AN:

OK, the FanFic really starts now. In this Fic, I hope to implement a Chapter A and B system. Chapter X-A (X being the number) is where the main action takes place, where the most happens, while Chapter X-B is almost like a secondary part of the chapter, where something is happening, at the same time as the Chapter X-A. I hope this is not to confusing. This might happen with this chapter, but I dont know yet. It **will** happen with Chapter 3 **onwards**. Whenever a main character is first introduced, the chapter title will usually have there name in it, like Chapter 1. You might find Chapter X-B is from the other "team", like good or bad. Just wait and see.

Now some layout "things"...

Text in **bold** will have a definition in the foot note at the end of the chapter.

_Thank you for reviewing, _hyperdark06, _and any who favourited me and set up an alert for this Fic, its making me want to do more._

* * *

**Soul Calibur **

Stories of Original Characters

_Chapter Two: The Journey Begins_

Reily slowly opened his front door, checking to see if he could hear his mothers voice. She wasn't in. He turned to Siegfried.

"No ones in, come in." Reily said to him.

They moved into the house, which lead them straight into the main "corridor" of sorts in the house. The stairs were straight in front of them, and and a bathroom was found to the instant left. There was little space, Siegfried could barley fit in.

"Come this way, up the stairs."

They went up the stairs, the left and into Reily's room. The walls were covered in wooden blades, and other types of weapons. Siegfried couldn't help but smile, although he did not know what it was about this young man that made him smile, he was quite annoying if he was honest. Reily took one of the wall, and swung it a few times in front of him. He then walked over to one of his cupboards. He took out a spare bed cover and laid it on the floor, he then took some cushions from on his bed and laid them next to each other to make sort of pillow. It was pretty rubbish, if Reily was honest with himself, but it would have to do.

Siegfried noticed a piece of paper on the side on a table top.

"Reily...What's that?"

Reily turned around to see it. He picked it up, and found out it was a letter from his Mum.

_To Reily_

_Sorry to do this, but me and your father will be out of town for a few weeks. I know this is short notice, but we cannot help it. There is enough food in the fridge, you know how to cook it, I know you do. We'll be back soon, so keep the house tidy!_

_Mum_

"Oh...looks like she'll be out of town for a couple of weeks...So...things will be easier!"

Reily left the room, beckoning Siegfried to follow. He did, and he was lead to the living room.

"Ok then, we have to think this through...How long will you stay here?"

"A night. I need to keep moving, if you weren't persistent I would have already gone...And I think I should...I do not want to bring any bad luck on this house...or on to Solde if I am honest..."

"I didn't understand the last part...but don't worry! You can stay as long as you want, and, I want to learn how to fight. You never know when you might need to."

Siegfried considered it. He did not want to stay, he had to find the Azure Knight (who is Nightmare of course, we know this ourselves personally), and wanted to end his troubles. But he found himself agreeing to it, and the next day they started.

_Time skip : Next morning_

Reily woke up happy and excited. Siegfried had settled in the living room, using Reily's makeshift bed covers and pillows. Reily went downstairs to find Siegfried outside, carrying a blade similar to his usual one, just slightly smaller, easier to hold.

"Take it." He said as Reily approached him. "Now...lets see what you can do..."

He swung at Reily, Reily, panicking just swung his blade around in a circle. It impacted against Siegfrieds blow, but as Reily was shocked at the impact, it caused him to fall on the floor, putting himself in a disadvantage, rather then in a prime attacking position. Siegfried didn't let up, and went to smash his blade through the ground, straight through Reily. Reily, more calmly, swung up his blade and they collided with each other. Using the momentum, Reily pushed up against Siegfrieds blade and pushed himself back up.

"That was quite impressive..." Siegfried said. "For a novice, anyway."

Siegfried pushed forward, and Reily was knocked to the floor again. Frustrated, this comes naturally to Reily, he forced himself back up and slashed through the air with his sword. Siegfried side-stepped out the way and swung his blade around to Reily's side, and stopped just as he was about to hit him.

"If you were in armour, I'd have hit you." He said. "Your not to bad, but you let your emotions affect your strategy. **Weapon clashing** with me allowed you time to responded to my next move...but just flinging yourself into an attack leaves you wide open..."

Reily just looked at Siegfried panting for lack of breath. He knew he was right, and was disappointed with himself. Siegfried reattached his sword to his back, and went to sit down on the bench in the garden. Reily followed him.

"Where did you get this sword?" Reily asked. "Did you have it yesterday?"

"No, I brought it at the market this morning. I've been up for sometime."

"Does it have a name or something?" Reily asked.

"Flamberge." He replied. "And my one is called Requiem."

"Cool names." Reily stared at Flamberge. He really did like it, and he could use it well, in his opinion.

"Take it."

Siegfried said it so quietly, Reily was shocked, and barley heard him.

"Really?"

"Of course. You've given me something to do. I might be dead by now...If I wasn't still here."

"What were you doing?"

Siegfried again, thought about wherever or not he should tell him.

"Nothing. It is nothing."

Then there was a loud, and sudden noise. Siegfried jumped up, and ran to its source, the house. Reily followed him, panicking. This was his house, after all.

There was a large group of lizard men in Reily's front room. They carried shield and swords, and all turned at once to face Siegfried and Reily.

"What are they?" Reily asked.

"Lizardmen," Siegfried said. "They have been following me...I knew I should have left...Reily, go! I will deal with them!"

"No! This is my Mom's house and I can't leave it to you, I'm sorry. I want to practise with Flamberge some more..."

"OK then, remember not to yet your emotions get the best of you!"

They jumped into the group. Siegfried slashed two down with a great swing of his sword. Reily ducked under one's sword thrust and stabbed it through the chest. One came up behind Reily and tried to knock him over the head with its shield, but Siegfried knocked it out with his bare fist. There were three left, and they now knew they could not beat them face on, and tried to work together. They circled the pair, and then all moved in at once.

"Reily knock that ones legs, its leaving itself right open!"

Reily did so, and to great effect. It fell down in pair, screeching, and knocked another one down with it. Siegfried skewered them both through with the Requiem, and the one remaining one fled, panic in its eyes.

"Damn...he's going to tell him..."

"Who?"

"Can't explain here. Look Reily," Siegfried turned to him, Lizard blood all over him, like Reily himself. "Come with me. I have been hiding things from you, as you can tell, but now that you have been seen by that Lizard, you will also be chased. I'm sorry for getting you involved-"

"No worries," Reily said. "I tried to get information of you, didn't I? Asking questions. I wanted to go with you, but told me nothing! I am really interested in being a swordsman, and its not just a pipe dream. Let's go, I'll follow you."

"Thank you, young swordsman. Come, let us end our nightmares!"

* * *

AN:

**Weapon Clashing: You probably known, but in this case is just whenever the participants weapons clash. You can use it to gain an advantage.**

OK, this is the footnote. I'm doing this all in the preview edit section.

Next update in a few days. The next chapter will have an X-B chapter. It will be from the point of view of **SPOILERS...**

The people chasing Siegfried. An original character will be introduced, and some allies to Siegfried's enemies.

_**PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT!!**_

* * *


	3. Chapter 3A: The Silk Road

AN:

OK, the first X-A chapter. This will have the more in terms of "main events" happening, although the B chapter is just as much part of the plot. We'll see how it works out. Please review, as I need reviews or I can't tailor the style of the story to your tastes.

Thats all I can say, up here.

* * *

**Soul Calibur **

Stories of Original Characters

_Chapter Three A: The Silk Road_

Siegfried and Reily had traveled far. They left Solde, and had headed east, to the Silk Road. They were out of breath, had no food or other supplies, and Reily had no armor, just the Flamberge. They needed to find a merchant, and considered the Silk Road to be the best place to find one,

"Well then," Reily asked Siegfried. "Tell me about this Azure Knight."

Siegfried did not need to consider anymore. "His name is Nightmare. He wields a large blade like my own. I have some...history...with him. I need to end it all, my battle with him."

"Sounds serious," Reily said. "You sure I won't get in the way?"

"What? Oh no," Siegfried replied. "That is just the start of it. Do you know of the Tales of the Two Swords?"

"Hmm..." Reily thought. He knew, as someone so in to swords and swordplay, he should know of something like this. Us readers, I assume, know the tale, but for Reily's benefit...

"It is," Siegfried started. "The tale of one sword named Soul Calibur, and another named Soul Edge. Soul Edge is filled with great evil, but also great power. Those who find a wield it believe to have the greatest of all swordsman. I sought it, long ago. I found it."

They stopped, for the first time in a while. Reily looked carefully at Siegfried, wondering how long has secretly wanted to tell someone all this, to get it all of his chest.

"But...when I touched it...it...it...spoke to me."

"Spoke to you?"

"Yes. It asked me to use its power to gain power myself, that by using it, I could defeat any opponent and gain wealth and supreme power. And like a fool...I thought there was no price to pay..."

"Was there?"

"Of course," Siegfried said. "There always is. The sword took over me, it made me into Nightmare himself, I could not control my actions. So I did gain mass power, I was invincible...but I could not control or choose my own actions."

"Oh..." Reily said. He did not expect something that extreme, but this did not make him want to come along any less. He also had a feeling he could not quite describe...that despite the horrific description he had just heard, he felt as if he wanted this power.

"You want that power, don't you?" Siegfried asked, bringing Reily back down to Earth. "Well don't even think about it. Its to dangerous."

"What are we doing on this journey?" Reily asked.

"You mean, I haven't told you? I was sure I had...Anyway," Siegfried got back up. ""We are looking for Nightmare, and then kill him. Then..."

Siegfried started walking away. "We destroy Soul Edge..."

Reily expected this. His first reaction was that of agreement, but then an inkling of anger entered him, as if doing such a thing was sacrilege. He shrug it of.

"Yes." He said, and stood up next to Siegfried.

They continued walking on.

(Time skip: 2 hours)

The pair were still on the Silk Road, although they were now approaching the end. They had had no problems so far, despite Siegfried being sure they would have been ambushed by now. They had no money, and therefore the merchants they saw on the way were of no use to them. Reily had, on occasion, allowed his thoughts to wonder towards Soul Edge, and the power it could give someone. He knew he could not defeat Siegfried, and fight for its power...but then he was shocked he even thought about fighting Siegfried. He began to wish he had never heard about the tale of that swords.

Further down the road, there were two travellers. They carried small knives and had not noticed Reily and Siegfried.

"Reily," Siegfried began. "I know you might not want to...but we need there money."

"What makes them think you have any money?" Reily asked him.

"People don't come on this road just to avoid pursuers, Reily," was the reply. "Many come to buy straight from the merchant, catch them on the road, helps them get cheaper prices."

"Oh," Reily had not thought of this. "OK...so...what do we do?"

"Take there money." Siegfried said.

Reily knew he was right, it would be stupid and childish to not do this, in there situation anyway.

They approached carefully. If they caught there attention, one sight of Requiem and Flamberge would send them running of back to Solde. Then, when they were close enough to see the scars on there necks, they spoke.

"Hello." Siegfried said.

They turned sharply, grabbing there knives. Reily and Siegfried hid there weapons as they spoke.

"I see," Siegfried said. "You wallet seems larger then ours. As I know our journey is much more important than yours, could you hand it over?"

They stared at Siegfried. Then at Reily. Then...they laughed. They laughed at the pair and turned around. Siegfried brought out Requiem and thrust it through one of there chest, Blood spat out from the wound, and the unharmed member of the pair turned in shock, saw Requiem, and then the now dead body of his comrade. The colour left his face, as he turned to Reily and Siegfried. Reily took the initiative, and swung Flamberge around the the travellers head. He was knocked down unconscious.

"Well done, Reily," Siegfried said. "Less messy then my attack, but just as effective. Now then, I wonder if they both have wallets...?"

As the pair went to search the bodies, they noticed a small blue fragment around the knocked out travellers neck. Siegfried looked carefully at it, and then pocketed the shard.

"It may have some relevance." Was all he told Reily. Reily knew he was hiding something, again. I'm sure you readers might know what this was a shard to...

They took reasonably sized wallets from both men, and know moved further on, to find a good merchant. There Silk Road journey was coming to a close, and Siegfried turned to Reily.

"Reily...Do you know where we are going?"

"Of cour-Oh..." Reily had no clue where they were headed. He had just followed Siegfried.

"To the west, to a town called Opaque."

"Opaque? What kind of name is that?"

"I didn't name it," Siegfried joked back. "That is just where I know we can find something that shall help us."

"I suppose I won't know what it is until we get there?" Reily asked.

"Depends on whether or not I am in a good mood or not." Siegfried said back, with a small smile.

"Do you have a good mood?" Reily asked.

"If I have, I have not yet seen it." Siegfried said as he sped up. Reily rushed to follow on.

(Time skip: 1 hour)

The pair were a few miles from Opaque. Since there last conversation, they had spoke little. No merchants were on the road now, it was getting dark. The night was suspicious, something was happening. Siegfried had noticed this, and was gripping Requiem tightly. Reily was half-asleep, and didn't even know where Flamberge was.

"I say," Came a voice from the shadows. "Siegfried, you seem suspicious...and who is that with you?"

"Huh?!" Siegfried knew that voice. He turned around, in the direction of voice. Reily searched for Flamberge.

A body appeared out of the dark. It was a woman's body, that of a Chinese woman, who weld a blade Siegfried recognised as one called "Jian".

"Hello? You can see me, can't you?" She said. Her face was determined, and she knew they had something she needed.

"Xianghua..." Siegfried said. "Your the suspicious one. We don't one of them."

"I know you do, they can find each other!" Xianghua called back.

"I'm confused..." Reily had no idea what "them" or "they" could be. Do you, reader?

"Prepare yourselves!" Xianghua called. Flamberge was found, and Requiem was lifted.

_**REVIEW!! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR OPINIONS!!**_

* * *

AN:

OK! A new character has appeared. I felt at times in this chapter things went a bit slow, and that some things were there just to add words to it. I hope you didnt think so, but if you did, add it in your review, which I hope you do!!

Chapter 3-B is due up in a couple of days, but my exams are coming up now, so updates may come slower then a couple of days.


	4. Chapter 3B: The Immortal Mans One Wish

AN:

This is the first X-B chapter. No I'm not going to say "This is the second X-A chapter in the next chapter", don't worry.

You'll be able to tell this is not from Siegfried and Reilys POV, (point of view), and this will the common trend on the B Chapters. I also like the title of this chapter, tell me what you think.

I want to thank mastersam for his review of Chapter 3-A. I'm glad someone likes how I am going to do these chapters, and I agree with your comment on it being a little choppy. I would like to ask what you mean by conventions, however, I'm a bit confused.

Oh, and I wont necessarily thank everyone who reviews, I thanked the first review as it was the first one, and this one because I had comments on it.

OK then, enjoy!

* * *

**Soul Calibur **

Stories of Original Characters

_Chapter Three B: The Immortal Mans One Wish_

While Siegfried and Reily travelled across the Silk Road, plans were being put into practice to find and capture them. The leader of Siegfried's enemies was a man who did not deem him worthy of being associated with the evil blade any more, and that he can no longer life now that he knows about its true power. This man was known to the other members of the group as "The Immortal Man" or "Our Immortal Leader". No one knew he really was immortal. I'm sure you FanFic readers may know who he is, have a guess.

The Immortal Man was sitting on his throne. It was an elaborately designed chair, with patterns across it, it barley looked like an actually throne. He had one elbow on one arm of the chair, the other arm was lying across its own chair arm. He was thinking carefully about how he was going to catch Siegfried. Thoughts drifted through his mind, thoughts that spanned hundreds of years, experiences occasionally flew into his mind of when he was the evil blades host...

He had liked those times. He was never an evil man, not at first, but now that he had been warped by the blade, he only wished for one thing. His death. No one wants to live forever, especially if they are alone. Although, his immortality is not because his body can never be harmed, but that it is reincarnated each time it is killed or naturally dies out.

His weapon, the "Kafziel", was leaning on the chair. It looked like a scythe, which is ironic as he never dies. The weapon had served him faithfully over the years, and he had even been driven to harming himself with it, although of cause it had done nothing. He was lost in thought when someone entered his room.

"Leader?" Came a voice. It belonged to an everyday messenger.

"Hmm?" the Immortal Man awoken from his thoughts. "What is it now?"

"We have news from the Lizard Men."

"What is it?"

"One survived..." The messenger waited for a response. None came and he continued. "He said Siegfried had help from a young man wielding a blade the same size as Siegfrieds."

"So," The Leader said. "Siegfried is travelling with someone...he is acting out of character. Maybe he wants to hide his true self, the empty shell we have come to known, from this young accomplice. Anything more?"

"None as of yet, sir."

"You may go."

"Yes, Our Immortal Leader."

The messenger left. The leader stood up and walked to the centre of the room. It was an empty, dark and dusty room, with little in the realms of decoration. He was beginning to wonder if he should take to the field himself, and maybe get things done faster. There was another visitor to his room before he came to a conclusion. It was a woman holding a large circular weapon, wearing green clothes. He knew her, she was one of his allies, a servant of the evil sword, Tira.

"Guess what," She said, in that voice that always seems to annoy the Leader. "I think I might have found a new host for Soul Edge!"

"Fantastic," The Leader said sarcastically. "And that helps us because...?"

"It's that young man with Siegfried. " Tira said with a smirk.

The Immortal Man turned to her. "I see how that could be helpful...But how would an inexperienced, young man be any use to Soul Edge?"

"I don't know Soul Edge's workings," Tira replied. "Just that as were 'equal' allies I thought I should tell you. I need to go and 'collect' the host now, bye-bye!"

She turned around and walked of, without turning to look back at the Immortal Man. He thought carefully about what he had heard, then turned towards a wall in the room, with had a large symbol one would usually see in magical incantations drawn on it. He closed his eyes and drew a deep breath. His body gave of a golden aura as bones appeared in front of the symbol, hovering in mid-air. They then joined together making a skeleton shape, clothes appeared, as if by magic, including a fancy hat and then the skeletons weapon appeared, named "Gatekeeper".

"Revenant, my controlled puppet," The Leader said. "I have a job for you..."

Revenant was the Leaders puppet. He had once been feared, and defeated many enemies. One day, however, he was beaten by the Leader, when he was younger (and probably in a different body as well), and was killed. Now, however, the Leader summoned him whenever he is needed.

"Tira says she has found a new host for Soul Edge, and that Soul Edge also appears to want this as a host. She has gone to collect the host, but I do not believe her to be working for us and the blade...So I need you to find this potential host first."

Revenant grunted, as if asking a question.

"He is with Siegfried." Was the reply. "He is not as experience, and knows very little about what is truly happening here. I think he shall be...easy prey. Remember," He said, looking at Revenant. "I need both the evil blade and the holy blade to achieve my one and only wish. Without them...I can never be at peace..."

Revenant grunted once again, and moved towards the exit. The Immortal Man turned once more to him.

"I feel as if many of our other 'allies' will also eventually leave us. Before you find our new friend, do check up on our current ones, particularly Strife Astlar. I think he wants Soul Edge, and I cannot have that...Now go."

Revenant left. The Immortal Man turned back to and sat on his throne.

"All I want ..." The man said, seemingly to himself. "Is to die..."

There was then silence, with no more interruptions or any noise. The Immortal Man sat, brooding over the impossible task he had set himself and Revenant, who was his only true ally. The man, who I think by now you know is Zasalamel, closed his eyes, and appeared to fall to sleep.

* * *

AN:

I want to know what you think about me refering to Zasalamel as "The Immortal Man", "Leader" or "Our Immortal Leader" in this chaper. I did not want those who do not know him to know his name at first, just for effect, and wanted the Soul Calibur veterans to feel happy they know something many characters don't know yet.

Oh, and I'm sure Tira knows his name, even if she doesn't say it during the chapter.

Again, the next chapter will have two parts, I hope you liked how this went, because I like this works a bit like a "Meanwhile..."

The next chapter (part A) should be up by Wednesday, and I expect the part B to be up by Friday. I do have exams on Monday and Tuesday, so I might be to busy revising to do much.


	5. Chapter 4A: Team Siegfried vs Xianghua

AN:

I might change the Chapter title of this, as I dont think it suits the whole point of the chapter. Tell me if you agree.

* * *

**Soul Calibur **

Stories of Original Characters

_Chapter Four A: Team Siegfried vs Xianghua, Round One_

"Ha!" Xianghua jumped high into the air, and came crashing down towards Reily. Not wanting to his embarrass himself (again) Reily jumped back, and when Xianghua landed, blade first, into the ground in front of him, Reily swung Flamberge in her direction.

Xianghua, however, was no fool. She very quickly brought the Jian out of the ground and weapon clashed with Reily, pushing him forward. Siegfried, expecting this, tripped Xianghua up, and she fell to the ground, knocking Reily down with her. Reily had not expected this, and was shocked by they fall, became useless for a few seconds. Xianghua, knowing Reily was the weaker, turned to directly face Siegfried. They both attacked at the same time, and as Requiem and Jian clashed, they spoke to one another.

"Just hand it over!" Xianghua called. "Then I can get out of here!"

"I have no idea what you are on about," Siegfried replied. "Even if I did, do you think I would hand it over?"

"You do know! I know you do! Hand it over!" Xianghua was determined, not desperate. She pushed forward, but Siegfried, especially in his armor, was to much for her move effectively. She pushed him forward slightly, and shocked him into believing she was attempted to push him over, when she jumped up and over him, and then slashed at his back.

The loud sound of metal against metal spurred Reily. He got up and saw Siegfried knocked forward by the force Xianghua had put in the blow.

"How does someone so...small compared to Siegfried knock him so much forward?" He wondered aloud.

"She has been fighting for a while," Siegfried said to him. "Now shush and help!"

Reily ran towards Xianghua, screaming a battle cry. He swung Flamberge with all the power he could muster, but she merely hit the blade with Jian and flicked her hand to the right, which spun Reily around, and he once again landed on his backside.

"How?!" Reily could not believe how this battle was going. Xianghua could not have so much power.

"I'm beginning to think myself..." Siegfried said. "Maybe your just weak?"

Reily stopped to think. This was his second, if not third battle. Ever. Xianghua had been fighting for a long time, and had been training for longer. He was very little use to Siegfried.

Meanwhile, Xianghua had been fighting Siegfried. The exchanged several blows, and then Xianghua jumped over Siegfried to once again slash his back. He spun around, however, and swung Requiem and slashed her across her front. She screeched and then fell backwards, but quickly got back up.

"Give in!" Xianghua said. "Because I won't!"

Reily moved towards the battle. Siegfried then did something he was not expecting. He threw the blue shard from earlier to Reily.

"Quick," he whispered, so quietly he could barley be heard. "Take this, and go!"

Reily reacted quickly. He wanted to protest, to stay and help Siegfried, but he knew it would be stupid. He held the shard tightly, Xianghua had been watching but evidently noticed nothing, and he ran off.

"Hey!" Xianghua called. "Where are you going? Do you have it?"

"Have what?!" Reily called after her.

(Scene change: Focus on Reily)

Reily ran all the way back down the Silk Road. He passed the corpse of the traveler, and noted the other one had seemingly recovered and ran. He then stopped, and looked back. He could not see any sign of Siegfried and Xianghua, in fact there was no sign of any life around apart from him. This was even more evident and noticeable by the presence of the corpse.

Reily panted, and sat down to catch his breath. He looked at the shard carefully since he first held it, when Siegfried passed it to him. It was blue, and it shined brilliantly when Reily put it up into the light. He imagined it the exact opposite to Soul Edge, despite not seeing the blade with his own eyes, he was working on Siegfried detailed account.

He noticed the air was pure, that someone the shard was placing a small shield around him, protecting him. He wondered if Siegfried had felt like this during his battle with Xianghua. Then it hit him. Maybe Siegfried was in danger without this shard. Maybe Reily should have stayed...

He also thought of Xianghuas physical ability. Maybe she had one, or more of these shards, and she gained some powers from them. He didn't know, and the more he thought, the more his brain hurt, so he stopped.

The suddenly, the air started to taste bitter. In fact, Reily had to hold the shard to himself in order to feel some comfort.

Then from the shadows, a woman appeared. She was dressed in green, and had a large hula-hoop like object that was bladed.

"Hello," She said in a childish like voice. "I am Tira, and I work for Nightmare and Soul Edge."

"Nightmare?" Reily repeated. "Isn't he that bad guy...?"

"Oh, how funny!" Tira laughed. Reily was beginning to sweat, and the shard slipped onto his lap, our of view. "Oh, no. He is great, he is powerful, he is all desire and destruction, he is immortality. "Her eyes went dreamy as she thought about her masters.

"W-What do you want with me?" Reily asked.

"I have been informed, by a close friend," She giggled after this. Her eyes bore into Reilys, as if scanning him for a hint of evil. "That you have the potential to be the hos-er-wielder of Soul Edge. You possess great ability."

Reily was suspicious. He knew he was no use in a battle, why would a sword like Soul Edge choose him. But he could not help feeling a hint of curiosity ink into his thoughts. Tira seemed to notice this.

"I can see your true thoughts, Reily," She said. He did not know how she knew his name. "I know you want the sword. Like many do."

She edged close towards him. A smile spread across her face as she got closer. Then, as she was a few paces from him, the shard shone a brilliant color, as if repelling her.

"Ah!" She cried, as if in pain. "What is this? Oh, Siegfried is clever for such a silent man...well, your lucky this time, Reily...Next time...Next time..."

She turned and ran, disappearing as sleekly as she appeared.

Reily was left sweating on the ground, the shards shine toned down.

(Scene shift: Siegfried and Xianghua)

"Hmmm...whats up?"

Xianghua had gained an advantage. She knew Siegfried had given the shard away, as he was now taking more damage with each blow. However, he did not falter.

"Nothing, actually," He replied.

"I have some sympathy for you," She said. "Fighting for no apparent reason, just used to killing are you?"

"Sinners need no mercy, or sympathy," Was all he said. He prepared himself. "Come then."

Just as she moved towards him, however, a figure jumped from above. It wore a hat, and looked like a skeleton. Xianghua saw it, and as it came crashing down, something, or several things, shone from inside her pockets. It was pushed back as it got near Xianghua, and he fell near Siegfried. It got up immediately.

"What is this?!" It said. "Our Immortal Leader did not inform me of Xianghuas presence..."

"A Revenant?" Siegfried said. As it heard Siegfried speak, Revenant turned to face him.

"Siegfried? Where is your new ally...?"

"So...You know about Reily?" Siegfried said, without a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Yes...But I suppose you knew this?" Revenant looked around. "It appears my target is not here...I shall take my leave..." With this, his bones spun around, and he vanished.

Siegfried turned to Xianghua.

"I'm sorry," He said. "But I can't stay. I'll be honest, that kid has the Soul Calibur (!) shard, and he may have Soul Edges minions after him."

With this, Siegfried ran back down the Silk Road.

Xianghua quickly thought of a plan.

"If I allow evil to get to that last shard..." She thought. "Then the whole blade shall be tainted. I can't allow this!"

With this, she followed onwards.

**REVIEW!! PLEASE!! I NEED MORE COMMENTS!!**

* * *

AN:

You saw the bold, REVIEW!! I'm not desperate, I just need more comments and feedback. So actually, I am desperate...

Besides, 4-B shall be up by end of week.


End file.
